


Timeline

by avulle



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of the universe of Consequences, from the end of the war to present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> All canon dates are taken from the Avatar Wiki. All others are mine.

Year 0:

 

  * The Avatar takes Fire Lord Ozai’s bending

  * Zuko becomes Fire Lord




 

Year 1:

 

  * The Avatar takes Princess Azula’s bending

  * Fire Princess Azula becomes Lady Azula

  * Mai becomes Fire Lady




 

Year 2:

 

  * Yu Dao gains independence and becomes Republic City

  * Fire Princess Yue is born




 

Year 3:

 

  * Ty Lee takes the Fire Lord’s bending

  * Lady Azula is freed, and her bending is returned to her

  * Ty Lee takes the Avatar’s bending

  * The Avatar regains his bending




 

Year 4:

 

  * The Fire Lord regains his bending




 

Year 6:

 

  * Lady Azula becomes Fire Lord

  * Fire Lord Azula abdicates the throne

  * Yue firebends for the first time




 

Year 11:

 

  * Fire Princess Yue’s primary firebending instructor falls ill

  * Lady Azula becomes Fire Princess Yue’s primary firebending instructor




 

Year 15:

 

  * Fire Princess Yue comes of age




 

Year 16:

 

  * Fire Princess Yue becomes Fire Lord

  * Lady Azula and her consort are pardoned

  * The Avatar and Lord Zuko are banished from the Fire Nation




 

Year 18:

 

  * Fire Lady Mai abdicates the throne.




 

Year 28:

 

  * The Avatar strips Yakone of his bending

  * The Republic City Chief of Police resigns




 

Year 52:

 

  * Asami Sato is born




 

Year 53:

 

  * The Avatar dies

  * The Avatar is reborn




 

Year 57:

 

  * The Avatar is found in the Southern Water Tribe




 

Year 58:

 

  * Yasuko Sato is killed

  * The Red Lotus attempt to kidnap the Avatar, fail, and are imprisoned




 

Year 70:

 

  * The Equalists rise

  * The Equalists fall

  * The Harmonic Convergence occurs

  * The line of the Avatars ends




 

Year 71:

 

  * Asami Sato becomes head of Future Industries

  * President Raiko is elected

  * The Red Lotus rises

  * The Red Lotus falls

  * P’li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan die

  * Zaheer is imprisoned




 

Year 74:

 

  * The Earth Empire rises

  * The Earth Empire falls

  * Kuvira is imprisoned




 

Year 76:

 

  * Kuvira sends a letter to the Avatar

  * The Avatar is proclaimed a Fire Nation citizen




 

Year 79:

 

  * Asami Sato and Korra are married




 

Year 84:

 

  * The moonslayer returns

  * Zhao is pardoned

  * Princess Yue returns

  * Zaheer is killed

  * The Avatar learns to fly




 

Year 85:

 

  * The last White Lotus prison is destroyed

  * Kuvira bends platinum

  * Mianshao is born

  * Kuvira escapes

  * Toph, Zaheer, Azula and Kuvira are chosen





End file.
